


Say My Name

by Bajillian



Series: Ace calls Law the wrong name [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kinda?, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Some praise, this is my first time posting smut go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Law is determined to make Ace call him the right name, and he knows just how to do that.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Ace calls Law the wrong name [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840573
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a continuation down the line of It's Law, but it can be read as its own fic. The only context you really need is that Ace keeps calling Law the wrong name, even after he's gotten Law's attention. I've never posted anything like this before, so let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I made a [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/) finally, so check that out if you'd like to keep up with my writing adventures or just to say hello!

As soon as the two made it inside, Ace’s lips crashed into Law’s, wasting no time sliding his tongue out in search of the other’s. His hands weren’t sure where to grasp - Law’s shirt? Law’s hair? Both, maybe? However, his thoughts were soon cut short when Law took hold of Ace’s shoulders and pinned him against the wall. Ace was panting as he gazed up with lidded eyes.

“One rule. I’m in charge,” Law said. It was his turn to smirk, this almost animalistic expression a total opposite of his usual demeanor. Normally, he didn’t look like he gave a shit about interacting with anyone else, but right now, he seemed to be ready to pounce at any given moment. It excited Ace.

“Yes, sir,” Ace said, a dopey grin on his face. “Can I call you sir? Or should I call you doctor? Master?”

“You know exactly what I want you to call me,” Law said. “But since you can’t seem to listen to me, I’m just going to have to teach you a lesson.”

Ace bit his lip and nodded slowly before Law grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the bedroom.

* * *

The night hadn’t started off this intense. In fact, they’d been having a nice dinner together, which Law had finally agreed to do. Not that it was entirely his fault, since he was a busy doctor and all. But he figured he could use a fun night out, and Ace’s constant reminders had started to annoy him.

They’d gone to a fancy restaurant, and Law was surprised to see how fast Ace could practically inhale a five-course meal and manage to not get anything on his white button-up shirt (or his chest, since the top few buttons were undone in a classic Ace fashion). In contrast, Law took his time enjoying his food. Between Ace being preoccupied and Law not being the type to spark up a conversation, they were both pretty quiet.

That is, until Ace held up the menu again and gave a little smirk. “I’m thinkin’ we can get some dessert,” he said. “What would you want, Lawrence?”

Law narrowed his eyes. “It’s Law. You know this.”

“I dunno, you seem real proper,” Ace said. “I feel like Lawrence fits better.”

“Luckily, you’re not the judge of that,” Law said. “So call me Law.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Make me.”

Law blinked as Ace gazed back at him with the cockiest expression he’d ever seen. Perhaps, he could make it a goal to knock him down a peg. He called over the waiter so he could pay for the bill, and soon grabbed Ace by his wrist to drag him out of the restaurant. 

Ace made a surprised noise, and managed to catch his balance as he followed the doctor. “What, no dessert?” he asked, a playful tone in his voice.

“Oh, I’ve already got my dessert,” Law replied, and turned to face Ace once they got to the car. “To go.”

Ace let out a shaky breath when he realized Law was talking about him, and he fumbled with the passenger door before he got in and buckled his seatbelt at lightning speed. It was clear that he was very interested to see what Law had planned, if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by, but Law seemed to be taking his time getting into the car. Really dragging it out. He never said it was going to be easy.

* * *

Once the two had made it to Law’s room, Law pushed Ace back onto the bed, and he climbed right on top of him without skipping a beat. Ace barely had a chance to process the situation, but he could see Law was pitching quite the tent. He licked his lips and started to reach for the button on his jeans - trying to picture how big he was just from the outline wasn’t enough. He was stopped immediately when Law grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

“Be a good boy. Say my name,” Law whispered into Ace’s ear, which made the latter shiver.

“I told you,” Ace began, his hips arching up into Law’s. Trying to get some friction. “You gotta _make me,_ baby.”

Law would be lying if that pet name hadn’t made him blush (and Ace definitely noticed), but it still wasn’t what he was looking for. He shifted so he could hold Ace’s wrists with one hand, while the other grabbed his bulge and forced him back down onto the bed. This made Ace whimper, yet he still took this as an opportunity to grind into Law’s hand. 

“You’re a little brat, you know that?” Law growled as he let go, repositioned to sit up on his knees, and pinned Ace’s thighs down instead.

Ace huffed at the loss of contact, but he wasn’t going to give in just yet. “Mm, you seem to be liking it, sweetheart,” he said. “I’m thinkin’ I should act up a bit more.” He gave a wink.

“And _I’m_ thinking you should put that mouth of yours to better use,” Law retorted as he started to unbuckle his belt. Ace watched with bated breath as the doctor stripped himself of his bottoms and scooted up so the tip of his dick was brushing right against his lips. “Open.”

Ace complied immediately, opening his mouth wide and letting his tongue hang out. He did have to throw an ‘ahh’ in there to really make a show of it, but Law shut him up real quick as he slid his dick right in. He didn’t stop until he was filled completely, and he leaned forward a bit on Ace’s wrists to steady himself.

“Look at that,” Law mumbled, his voice already a little shaky. “You took it all. See? You can be well-behaved.”

Ace moaned, causing vibrations against Law’s dick. Law gripped Ace’s hair with his free hand so he could start pumping in and out of Ace’s mouth. Ace was happy enough to take it, his tongue working against the underside as best as he could.

After a moment, however, he made a noise and motioned with his eyes towards his chest. Law pulled out so he could speak and replaced Ace’s mouth with his own hand.

“Everything okay?” Law asked.

“Yeah, just… m’burnin’ up, can you at least unbutton me?” Ace glanced down at his shirt again. “I’d do it myself, but my hands are stuck above my head.”

Without hesitation, Law ripped open Ace’s shirt. One of the buttons popped off, but Ace didn’t seem to mind. He was too busy gazing up with a dreamy look on his face, his lips parted slightly as he panted.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Law said as he backed up a bit to admire Ace’s newly exposed skin, which was glistening with sweat. He was, in fact, hot, both in the sense of temperature and appearance. Law’s free hand found its way to one of the already hardened buds on Ace’s chest. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

Ace whined with the contact, but managed an enthusiastic nod. He tried to arch up into the touch a bit more, but he didn’t get very far while Law sat on his lower torso. “Please,” he breathed. “Fuck me.”

Law hummed as a smirk formed on his face. “You should know that I won’t let you cum unless you say my name.”

“Mm, we’ll see about that,” Ace said, and then bit his lip to muffle his whimper when Law let go in favor of reaching into the drawer beside the bed. Meanwhile, Ace’s hand found its way to Law’s shirt now that his wrists weren’t pinned down. He released one of the buttons so he could slide his hand in and feel along the bare skin. “You should join me in unbuttoning your shirt. S’only fair.”

Law only responded with a raised eyebrow as he sat up straighter again. “Let me remind you that I’m the one in charge here, Mr. Portgas.” He got up off of Ace so he could yank his pants off, his boxers following soon after. Then, he pulled Ace by his hips to bring him closer to the edge of the bed. “Spread your legs for me.” He poured some lube into one hand before pinning Ace’s wrists above his head once again. 

Ace giggled, but followed Law’s instructions nonetheless. “Oh, don’t worry about that, doctor. I know you’re the one in ch-- _ohh fuck_ ,” he moaned, effectively cutting himself off when Law started to finger him.

“Don’t get cocky with me now,” Law said. On the outside, he was maintaining his composure, when he really just wanted to fuck Ace’s brains out. The only thing stopping him from doing that was his determination to keep to his word. Once he was sure Ace was prepared, he slipped his fingers out and used the remaining lube on his hand to stroke himself.

Ace, meanwhile, was already a mess. His previous writhing under Law had stopped, but his face was flushed red and a bead of precum dared to drip down onto his lower stomach. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last.

Law rubbed the head of his dick against Ace’s entrance before slowly sliding inside until his hips were flush with Ace’s. He rested a hand on Ace’s hip and let out a shaky sigh, but otherwise made no other noise. After taking a second to adjust to the feeling, he gave an experimental rough thrust.

Ace’s body shook as he cried out, and he did his best not to move his hips, even if he wanted to so badly. His eyes fluttered closed for only a second before they snapped back open with Law’s command:

“Look at me when I fuck you,” he said, followed by another rough thrust that made Ace’s eyes roll back before obediently looking right up at Law again. “That’s right. Good boy.” He was rewarded with more thrusts in a constant rhythm, right against his prostate. Ace responded with high-pitched, whiny moans, while Law just grunted and panted.

“I-I… _ah!_ I’m already close…” Ace warned, and then whined when Law stopped. “No, please! I was right there!” He tried to fuck himself, but Law just pulled out most of the way and dug his fingers into Ace’s skin to hold him still.

“I’m not giving you what you want until you give me what I want,” Law reminded.

Ace just huffed. If his guilty pleasure wasn’t being a brat, he would’ve given in by now, but he was just as stubborn as the doctor. He opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was another whine.

Law had taken to wrapping his hand around Ace’s length to tease right under the head with his thumb. He knew exactly what he was doing, only giving delicate touches to the most sensitive spot. His head ducked down so he could work his mouth against Ace’s neck.

Ace’s fingers twitched above him, and his head tilted to give Law more room. He shivered once again when the hot breath returned to his ear.

“Say it.”

“Mm… no.”

Law hummed and kissed his way down, occasionally picking spots to suck and nibble on. He made the man beneath him moan when his breath ghosted over his nipple. “Are you sure?”

“M’positiv-- _Law!_ ”

Law looked up at Ace with a smug grin, the nipple between his teeth as he tugged just slightly. It made Ace squirm, but he was far too gone to care anymore.

“Law! Your name’s Law, alright? _Please_ , just… fuck me already!” Ace begged, still teetering on the edge.

That seemed to be good enough for Law, and in one swift movement, he thrusted into Ace, repeatedly slamming against his prostate as the bed threatened to break. Ace let out a string of cries, practically chanting Law’s name in fear that he’d stop again. Law brought Ace’s legs up onto his shoulders and leaned forward until his knees were pressed to his own chest. This was enough to cover both of their fronts with Ace’s mess, and Law gave a couple more rough thrusts for good measure before he slowly pulled out and released Ace’s legs.

Ace laid there, blissed out while Law grabbed a couple tissues to clean them both up. Once he tossed the tissues into the nearby trash, he rested right beside Ace and held him tightly.

“Are you alright?” Law asked, right back to using his usual calm and monotone voice. “I wasn’t too hard on you, was I?”

“Fuck, that was… amazing,” Ace said, still catching his breath. “I didn’t know you had that in you.”

Law chuckled. “To be honest, I didn’t know I did, either. But I’m happy to hear it was sufficient.”

Ace hummed and snuggled up to Law, who didn’t seem to mind the intense body heat. “Y’know… this just makes me wanna get your name wrong even more,” he said. “Didn’t think of that, now did you, Dr. Smartypants?”

Law just rolled his eyes in response. “I think you should get some sleep,” he said.

“Doctor’s orders, huh?” Ace said, that goofy smile right back on his face, which earned him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Doctor’s orders.”


End file.
